


Hitchhike

by NightSeira



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 1x02, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSeira/pseuds/NightSeira
Summary: Admiring Oswald since you saw him in Fish Mooney's club, you encountered him in the road after Jim Gordon's fake gunshot. You decided to give him a ride...Everything was pretty same as 1x02, except the rain and Oswald's mood had been better because of you.





	Hitchhike

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, pardon my limited vocabularies and grammatical errors. I'm still learning and once again, have been brave. :)
> 
> Some dialogues are from the actual episode.

It was almost downpour while Oswald was walking through the road. The sky looked dark and distant, clouds were deep gray, and he could feel the air was hot and humid. He cursed at the nearby sign that showed '9 miles to Gotham'. Good. Now he must walk like this until about 14 kilometers with his damned waddle limp.

Screw that he had a broken knee and over time, he has endured unbelievable amount of crazy stuffs. Like having to swim on the bay for his own life, and later he killed a fisherman by slicing his throat. His first kill, he would said, was pretty satisfying—if it wasn't just for a stupid sandwich.

Oswald could blame Gotham for everything that happened to him. Starting from what Fish Mooney did to his leg and Falcone wanted him to die. Lucky that Jim gave him mercy, although he did warn him to never come back.

But by the time he devoured his sandwich while looking to the city at the far side of Gotham Bay, he had sworn that he won't leave, and one day Gotham will be under his authority. He knows his triumph is going to happen. Gotham is his home after all, and a homeowner must takeover what belongs to him.

As he felt that his leg injury was inevitable, he had no choices but to ask for a hitchhike from the cars that passing down the road. Oswald thought it would be that easy to find a ride, because who wouldn't pity a young man, walking with a limp like he was stranded, right? However, by now he has been waiting for two hours and none of the cars stopped. Except for a white LeSabre that stopped in front of him and went away just after he grabbed the car-door knob, followed by a mocking laughter.

His expression has gotten bitter than before. Oswald clenched his jaw and bared his teeth. He was terribly annoyed by everything, but nothing he could do. Perforce, he lifted his thumb once again.

One, two, three cars had passed. By that time, water started to pull at him. A loud rumbling sound could be heard from the sky. Puddles began plinking as he could feel the rainfall become heavier. Seconds later, Oswald's outfit became completely wet.

Luckily, before everything got worsen, a Cadillac stopped right beside him. The driver opened the car window and shouted at him.

"Come! Get in the car!"

To his surprise, the driver turned out to be a young woman. He moved in quickly into the passenger seat beside her, and as soon as Oswald closed the car door, she raised the window and continued driving.

The drive occurs in a brief silence at first, all that Oswald could hear was the murmuring sound of the rain through the car window. She was concentrating on her drive, but Oswald knew that she, once, stared into his profile. Though when their eyes met, her gaze returned to the road in front of her.

Oswald couldn't deny that right now he looked like a garbage. Anyone who looked at him might say that he just crawled out from cemetery, and she was probably wondering why did she picked him up.

He wondered why, too.

Oswald didn't say anything. He observed her for a moment, and he would say she looked rather alluring. Her hair was (H/C), but what captured him is her captivatingly beautiful (E/C) eyes, it made her look innocent for him. Wasn't trying to exaggerate, but at least he was earnest with his thoughts.

He knew that he shouldn't stayed in silence if she wasn't so much to start conversation, so Oswald cleared his throat, "Uhm," and he let out a groggy smile.

"Thank you so much, truly. I'm very grateful, I've been waiting for hours for a ride, you know."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It was Saturday when you decided to visit your parents at the other city. You told them stories about your college life during this past week.

How was your campus event going—in which you were one of the committee, how you and your friends dropped into a new jazzy café next to your apartment, but mostly it was about all those boring lectures you feel sleepy at—albeit still tried your best, though they were difficult as hell.

Your Mom and Dad were disagree at first when they heard about your decision to move to Gotham by yourself. They knew how high the crime rates at Gotham are.

However, the best and nearest university for your desired major was there. You could just stay at home and drive to Gotham everyday, but the trip itself took two and half hour, and you couldn't stand driving that long. Besides, you were now a grown woman, not their little girl anymore, so you could promise them you can protect yourself.

After finishing lunch with your parents, you waved them goodbye as you walked into your car. The weather was nice when you pulling into your driveway, but alongside your trip, gray began to carpet sky so that even at this noon the cars still needed full headlights.

Some cumulus moved over sun and you decided to dipped into your favorite sweater since you felt a little chill. Drizzle slowly turned into huge globs of water smacking down your car windshield.

That was the moment you saw a man walking with a hobble on the side of the road. Until he was almost 20 meters far in front of you, you slowed down your car a bit to observe this guy. He was slender and moderately tall, but what's most eye-catching were his raven hair— _wait_.

You recognized him.

It wasn't your decision to go to a nightclub the last time you finished final exam. To relieve your stress, you wished for a movie marathon with your friends, but they had you accompanying them to the Fish Mooney's club in downtown Gotham instead. You did nothing there except drinking orange soda, watching your friends burst out a laughter to a stand-up comedian in stage across the table.

That was when you saw a black-suited figure. He was walking towards Fish who leaned to the bar and whispered something to her. You stared attentively at him, somehow, the features on his face was so unique for you, and they made him kind of intriguing. Beak nose, freckles dotted his pale skin, and particularly he has the most beautiful eye color you'd ever seen—aquamarine.

And you knew this limping man is the same owner of those aquamarine eyes you admired back then.

So you stopped your car right beside this young man and lowered your car window.

"Come! Get in the car!" you shouted at him.

He was startled a bit before reached the car door's knob and flung himself inside your car. You swiftly stepped back the pedal and glanced over his damp face. Water was dripping from his hair, nose, and jaw. Dark circles around his eyes looked awful. _How long hasn't he sleep? What happened to him?_ Your curiosity led you to ask him questions, though you were anxious if that wasn't proper, so you chose to keep your mouth shut.

Until suddenly, his voice broke the silence. "Uhm. Thank you so much, truly. I'm very grateful, I've been waiting for hours for a ride, you know," he smiled groggily.

"Yeah, no problem," you replied. "The weather outside is crazy, I couldn't let anyone wandering without umbrella or raincoat."

He grinned. "Anyway, I'm Oswald Cobblepot. And how I may address this young beautiful lady sitting next to me?"

_Oswald. Wow, he's such a gentleman_. Your mouth curved a smile without you realizing it.

You were about to answer, but then you saw his hand trembling. Silly, you've been such an ignorant. The ACs were still on, of course he is freezing!

"You can call me Y/N, Oswald." Your right hand reached the air conditioner panel to shut it off. "I should've turned off the air conditioner from earlier. So sorry about that, and—"

You let go your right hand from the steering wheel and took of your sweater only using that one hand.

"Your coat dampened. Take it off, wear this." You gave the sweater to him.

He was surprised and glanced alternately between you and the sweater, but he obeyed as he let go of his wet coat then put on your sweater.

"Wow I, um, really don't know what to say—" He chuckled awkwardly, then his voice got a little softer, "but I really appreciate this, Miss Y/N. I can’t even begin to explain how much your kindness meant to me."

You giggled. "Nah, no need to be that formal. Y/N is just okay, Os. Wait. You don't really mind, right? I mean, if I call you Os like tha—"

"No, no, that's really fine!" he cut you. "Listen, I'm the one that owe you my apologize for being such an unwanted intruder. And I bet I'm having a disagreeable odor right now, so please forgive me for that too. I-uh, going through lot of things, lately."

"That's alright, I understand." And this time, your curiosity won. "So, may I ask what happened to you? Just if you don't mind."

"It was my own fault and I finally ended at the Gotham Bay. Foolish arrogant let me astray. But I learned my lessons, and I'll be back. Stronger and smarter than ever." He spoke with passion and dramatic eloquence, his voice filled with confidence.

Clearly, he avoided telling you the details. It made you think he did something dirty that involves crimes and police... But, oh well, _it's Gotham, right?_

"Hope you will. Good luck with that."

"Oh, I am going to, Y/N. Look at me now, riding a Cadillac with a beautiful and kind woman next to me, wearing her nice warm sweater. My luck is already turning right now," Oswald paused, "Really, you just made my day... better."

You didn't look at him but you can tell out of your the corner of your eye that he was staring at you, smiling.

You smiled too, not really sure how you should react.

And at that moment, your car almost reached Gotham, so you ask him where you should drop him. You kind of expecting that he would ask you to drop him at the Fish's club or his place, but he said he has no particular place to stay for now.

"You can drop me anywhere after we reached the city. It was an honor I could meet a kind lady like you. I swear to myself I'll repay you someday, I promise. Here, have your sweater back." He was just about to pull off his sweater but you quickly said—

"No!"

Surprised, he looked at you. "P-pardon?"

Embarrassment took over you instantly. You swear, next time you had to learn to think before you speak.

"Oh my. Sorry for blurted out like that." Stopped by the red traffic light, you took the chance to stare into his eyes. "I mean, you need help, okay? You said you don't have any place to go and definitely don't look well... so I'm wondering if you want to stay in my apartment for next few days...?"

He stared at you in disbelief. His eyes wide opened and he stood agape.

"I... I can?"

You were conscious to the fact that you and Oswald just met, barely few minutes ago. But you didn't give a damn about that and smiled to him instead.

"Sure!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It has been two weeks since you let Oswald stayed in your apartment. Two weeks since you let Oswald sleeping in your front couch and cooked him lunch, or dinner.

You enjoyed every moment with him. You even declined your friend's invitation to the café just to hurry yourself back to your apartment and have a chitchat with him.

You started to feel weird with yourself. Why do you want to do a lot of things for that person? Was it because you were really a kind person? Would you feel happy like this, if the person you helped wasn't Oswald? Would you do the same thing if that person wasn't him?

Does this mean your interest in him has reached the point where you can call it a romantic feelings?

_Maybe._

But it's true that you adored him in the way he appreciate everything you did. His smile when you handed him a cup of warm tea, him throwing compliments for you almost every time because he was so grateful for you, or when you wrap his body in the sofa with a blanket when he was sleeping—but he wasn't—because his eyes suddenly opened and he hold your wrist, then kissed the back of your hand while mumbling "Thank you, my dear."

It felt nice for you to see happiness in Oswald's face.

Little did you know that Oswald fell in love with you every single moment you spend with him. Your affection, warmness, and kindness has driven him crazy. Once, he accidentally called you "My Dear", he was ready to apologize but you said you liked it and had no problem with that.

You were the second person to treat him like that after his beloved mother, and Oswald couldn't help it but to develop his feelings deeper for you.

But Oswald couldn't stay in his comfort zone—you—forever. He had something he need to achieve, and this is for you too. To be a worth man for you. To repay everything you did for him.

Now, he must leave. And of course it brought tears to your eyes.

"Y/N, my Dear..." Oswald extended his hand to your face and gently cupping it. He rubbed your cheeks and removed the tears that fell from your eyes. That second, your cry broke and he took you in his arms, leaning your head against his chest. "Shhh... It's alright, darling, it's alright. I'll be back, I promise."

For a while Oswald didn't know what to do. After all that has happened for the past few weeks, now he must be far from you. But, there is nothing he can do, he knows how much the risk is if he brings you into his 'world'. He doesn't want all his enemies to know you, he must protect you and he knows it will only be a backfire for him. Because you had become his weakness.

So, it would be better if he struggled first, gained strength and power no matter how. For you.

Until all Gotham bow to him and no hands dare to touch you. Until they know you belong to him and what risks they would face if they did something to what belongs to the ruler of Gotham.

Hardly, you let him go.

.

.

.

.

.

And so, 11 months passed. Also for those months, on each of your days, you will find a bouquet of flowers on the doorstep of your apartment.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Till one day when you watched the television while they declared Gotham's new Mayor—_

 

 

_and moments later, you heard someone knocked on the door of your apartment._

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that your parents were aware of Gotham's high crime rates but their daughter was maintaining relationship with a crime lord. :")
> 
> I'm sorry it has to be this ridiculous. :(((
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
